Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 746 - Presumptuously Pompous Pretentiousness
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #746 - Presumptuously Pompous Pretentiousness is the seven-hundred forty-sixth episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the one hundred fifth episode of Season 7. Video Overview Moon Landing Anniversary Leaving the Hidey Hole with Wolfie, Kurt says this episode is coming out on the 50th anniversary of the Apollo 11 moon landing. There will be real-time broadcasts, as well as the Saturn V is projected on the Washington Monument in Washington, DC. The Direct Relief fundraiser is at $26,234.57 of the new $27,720.60 goal, which keeps inching up with the world save. Question: Have you watched the series Stranger Things? Series 3 was just released a week ago Just last night he finished the season, Kurt thought it was fun but they're running out of original things. He doesn't really want to get invested in another series. Question: What are your thoughts on video game emulation? If I could only purchase old game and consoles from third party sellers, should emulation still be considered stealing from a manufacturer/developer? Kurt says that the developers to consider it theft and have been trying hard to prevent re-selling games. He would like a good emulator for Tomb Raider II and III, as he is unable to stream them despite owning physical copies. There is also a huge need to archive games, as many are unplayable now. Kurt sees a huge need for archives of all kind of content down the line. Question: Between you and your girlfriend, who has the finer taste in coffee? Cautiously saying that he does, Kurt says his girlfriend has said he makes fancier coffee than she does. She makes instant coffee when she's desperate. Question: Having visited Canada recently, how tempted are you to move there some day? It was not much different than America, Question: Why is the game so laggy? Assuming it is facetious, Kurt explains the floating point errors that cause the game to appear this way. Question: Loving hiking with your dog as much as you love it, have you considered doing a real life charity FLoB-athon crossing your state with dog, and maybe some Far Lands? Aghast at the idea, Kurt says he has never been camping at all (although he plans on it). There is a week-long hike around Mount Rainier that sounds interesting. Kurt would rather do a long drive instead of a hike. Question: What would you say are your favorite hikes you've done since you've moved to Seattle? He's done Heather Lake and Lake 22 twice as there's an alpine lake at the top. Question: What's the strangest food combo you enjoy, and what would your plan be to survive a zombie apocalypse? He like chicken nuggets and honey, saying McDonald's used to offer them. Kurt has not thought of what to do in a zombie apocalypse, thinking he would just drive for a while. Question: What piece of artwork that you created are you the most proud? He once did a painting class with live naked people, and his professor had him paint quickly and it worked well. His sister has a self portrait of him with a banana floating over his head. He thanks the viewers and goes to bed.